Through the Flames
by Whitney427
Summary: When Bella goes through some extreme changes, who will be there in the end to help her through and to love her through the pain. Profanity. Possible smut. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Angry Changes

Angry Changes

How? All I wanted to know was how? These changes happening to me. They were strange. I didn't long for Edward anymore. In fact I despised him and his entire family. They were no good to me anymore and it wasn't wise to dwell in something that was never coming back. And Jake. Stupid fucking Jake, left me when I truly needed him. Whatever, it's his loss. I was different in every aspect of myself. I was mean now. Snapping at anybody and everybody that so much as looked at me. I tried to keep to myself. I didn't want to be a bitch, and I tried not being one, but everyone was pissing me off. I was angry. At nothing. At everything.

People were now avoiding me, afraid to mess with the bitch I now was. I was different. Not just mentally but physically. I had gotten taller, curvier, and more muscular. I wasn't a klutz anymore. I had tan skin, darker hair, and a tolerance for exercise now. I was hot, temperature wise, worrying Charlie when he touched my skin. Men stared, a foreign concept to me. And I liked it.

Today was Wednesday. Having graduated last week and with nothing to do, I decided to go shopping for new clothes since I had grown out of my other ones. I was also in the mood for a style change and if anybody had a problem with it they would have to mess with me.

Skip Four Hours:

I had gone most of the day without an incident, I decided I would go the beach in my new bikini. It was time to move on with my life and what better way to do it than in a hot ass bikini.

Putting on my new zebra print bikini, tank top, shorts, and flip flops, I hopped in my truck and headed to the beach. Little did I know who was going to be there also.


	2. Oh Shit

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to upload more chapters. I completely forgot about this story while I was writing a different one. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer. Well here it is. I hope you enjoy**.

* * *

Oh Shit

I pulled into the parking lot and took in the scenery. It was actually nice for once. I might actually be able to go swimming. I grabbed my bag and started heading to the beach. Unfortunately for me I didn't get very far without someone recognizing me.

"Bella!" I turned around to see my favorite person in the whole wide world (note the heavy sarcasm) – Mike.

"Can I help you Mike?"

"Oh I just wanted to tell you there is a party at my house this Saturday and I would really like if you came. I figured since you seemed to be better that you might be ready to socialize again." Again? I didn't know I had much before.

"I think I have some things planned for all day Saturday but I'll try my hardest to be there." Not. I would not be able to remain calm in a room full of horny teenagers and that stupid Lauren Mallory. God forbid I snapped and beat the shit out of anybody.

"Ok Bella. Well see you later ok?"

"Sure thing Mike." As much as I hated the guy, I couldn't be mad at him for trying to be nice to me, as annoying as it was. When he was out of my line of sight, I continued on my way to the beach. Maybe now I could have some peace and quiet. Not seeing anybody else around that could be a nuisance to me, I laid my towel down, stripped down to my bikini, and settled down with my iPod for some well-deserved relaxation.

45 Minutes Later:

I was listening to Jason Aldean's Take A Little Ride when a shadow blocked my sunlight. Royally pissed off, I took my ear buds out and looked up only to be met with the wondering eyes of the asshole I really didn't want to see. Jake. And he had some friends with him. Fun fun fun right? Not.

"Can I help you Jake. Last time I checked I didn't need your permission to be on this beach. So anything you have to say to me can wait till I am in a better mood. Now, can you get out of my sunlight?" His face scrunched up and I could tell he hadn't expected this reaction from me. I could tell he was amazed at the many changes I had gone through in the short time since I had seen him last. His friends, not having recognized any of them, were not so indiscreetly checking me out. Couldn't blame them. I was hot. One of them, though, caught my eye more so than any of the other two standing beside Jake. He was absolutely gorgeous. If you looked up tall, dark, and handsome in the dictionary, it would have a picture of this god-like man standing in front of me. He didn't hold a flame to Edward. Or any of the vampires I had ever seen for that matter. And when I looked into his eyes, something weird happened.

"Paul dude. Are you alright. Oh shit! No way!" What the hell was he going on about. And all the while he just kept staring at me. Not that I minded much.

"And who the hell are your friends Jake? Jake?" That's when I noticed his shaking frame glaring at Paul. And was he growling? At my Paul? Oh hell no. But, before I could respond, a giant-ass wolf was standing in the place Jake had just stood. And to add to the confusion, the same could be said about Paul.

What. The. Hell?

And then the shit really hit the fan.


	3. So Beautiful It Hurt

A/N: I realized that my last few chapters have been really short I do hope this one is a lot longer than the last. I know short chapters can be quite annoying. If you have any suggestions though, don't be afraid to comment them.

* * *

So Beautiful It Hurt

-Paul POV-

When Jake told me that we were going to the beach to confront Bella, I wasn't very enthusiastic. She was the leech lover. But, I guess I could try and keep an open mind. I didn't really know her well at all and, from what I heard from the other, she had been to hell and back. When we got to the beach, it didn't take very long for Jake to sniff her out. But I, nor did I think any of the other guys, had no idea she was so beautiful. They probably had other words for it, but that's the only way I could describe her. So beautiful it hurt. And when she sat up and started yelling at him I thought this couldn't possibly be the sweet, caring girl Jake and Billy had described. Or the broken girl Sam said he had found in the woods.

She glared at him, and then noticed the rest of us standing behind him, she glanced at the others, but when she looked at me she didn't look away. Her eyes changed and I could see something. Attraction maybe? And when she looked into my eyes…. My world stopped. I knew I had imprinted then. Just the thought of never having met her hurt like hell. And she was just so beautiful it hurt.

"Paul dude. Are you alright? Oh shit! No way!" What was he babbling about? My moment staring into this beauty's eyes was cut short when a menacing growl cut through the air and Jake came flying at me in wolf form. My first though was thought he phased way too close to her. And with that thought I phased and beat the shit out of this little fucker. Serves him right trying to hurt her.

Wolf Mind:

_What the hell Paul? How could you? You know I am in love with her. – Jake_

_She's my imprint. MINE. You'll just have to back off. – Paul I sunk my jaws into his hind leg, thrashing him around. _

_STOP! Enough you two! – Sam. We had been so busy fighting to even notice he had phased in._

_What are you fighting about now? – Sam. He went through our minds and knew also that I had imprinted. He seemed happy for me. I knew I was happy as hell._

_Can you not rub it in? It is bad enough as it is without you two all happy and shit about. – Jake_

_I am sorry Jake. But you are just going to have to accept the fact that she is Paul's imprint. And is it just me or did she change a lot since I saw her last? –Sam_

_Yeah. I couldn't believe it was her when I sniffed her out. I had to keep rechecking just to make sure. –Jake_

_What do you guys mean? I couldn't tell. – Paul_

_Of course not. You have only ever seen her in our mind. – Sam_

_Then Jake showed us a few images of what she looked like before and what she looked like now. And something was up with Sam. He seemed to be kind of nervous._

_You are right Jake. She seems taller, tanner, more athletic. – Sam_

_And angry. I hadn't even said one word to her and she started yelling at me. Do you think maybe… no it's impossible? – Jake_

_What Jake? – Sam_

_Do you think maybe she is about to phase? I couldn't tell if she was hot but she showed all the other signs. If anyone has been exposed to vampires, it's her. – Jake_

_Good point Jake. Why don't we go talk to her? I told Jared and Embry to bring her to Emily's. Let's go. – Sam_

_We ran through the woods and I couldn't help but think how awesome it would be for her to be a wolf. And that Sam was definitely hiding something from us. I was definitely going to get some answers from him._

-Bella POV-

Why I was here at some stranger's house was beyond me. I just wanted to go home where the only person that could bother me was Charlie… not that he was bother or anything. This Emily seemed really sweet and all, but they seemed to be so concerned with how I was taking the discovery of werewolves. Big deal. If vampires were out there, there had to be something else to protect against them. It was kind of cool. And it only made me hate vampires all the more.

"Are you sure you are alright Bella? We don't want you to go into shock or something. Paul would kill us?" So his name was Paul. It suited him.

"I am fine you guys. You are not the first supernatural creatures I have known. And certainly not the worst." They looked at me funny then, like I was bat-shit crazy. Just then my phone started to ring.

_I scream, you scream, we all scream for…_

_Don't even try cuz you can't ignore…_

_She's my cherry pie…_

_Cool drink of water, suck a sweet surprise…_

_Taste so good make a grown man cry…_

_Sweet cherry pie._

My face turned red as I got up to answer my phone. It was Charlie.

"Hey Dad. What's up?"

"Just wondering where you were kiddo. I came home and you weren't there. You usually don't' leave the house, Especially without telling me." I heard a nervous chuckle, almost like this was a sensitive thing to talk about. Maybe a few weeks ago. But not now.

"I am at a friend's house. And I went shopping earlier. We met up at the beach and we went to her house and I was wondering if I could stay the night here?"

"Yeah. No problem kiddo." The shock in his voice made me chuckle.

"Okay. I'll be by to get some stuff in a little while. Bye Dad."

"Ok. See you then Bells." I know I just lied to him but I really didn't want to go home tonight. I wanted some time alone. But he didn't need to know that. I turned back to them and the one I think is named Jared looked like he had something to say.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just have a really catchy ringtone." Oh ok. I figured I wouldn't get away with that one.

"Uh thanks. It's _Cherry Pie_ by Warrant. You liked it huh?"

"Yeah, haha. Well here they come." I turned to see Jake, Sam I think, and the god, Paul, walk through the door. Jake had this solemn look on his face, Sam went straight to Emily, and Paul just stood there looking at me. Not that I mind or anything.

"So Bella. I guess we have some explaining to do." Sam was looking at me kind of funny. Why? Maybe it's because he found me in the woods. But, if he brought it up, I would nail his balls to the wall.

"Not really. Jared, Embry, and Emily already explained everything to me. And they kept worrying that I was going to go into shock but I'm all good."

"Ummm… ok. But we still have some questions for you if you don't mind." What? Really? I just wanted to get out of here for some me time before I couldn't keep up this nice Bella façade and snapped somebody's head off.

"Depends on what they are."

"If you don't feel comfortable answering them we can skip over them. So why don't we take a seat in the living room?" When I didn't move and glared at him he started to look nervous. Hell, they all did. Good. Serves them right keeping me here.

"Please?" This wasn't going to be good. I'm just going to end up skipping all the questions.

"Whatever." We got seated all around the living room. I took the single seat, in the middle of the room. The rest were on the two couches surrounding me. I suddenly got really nervous. What the hell were they going to ask me?

"Ok. So they told you the legends. And you know that vampires are out mortal enemies. Did you already know about us?"

"No. I only knew there were vampires. But it makes sense. If something so evil and deadly can be on this earth, there would have to be something else that could kill the fuckers. And here you guys are. Werewolves. No biggie I guess." They were all staring at me funny.

"What?" Then stupid Jake piped up.

"Nothing. Just that I have never heard you swear before. And you seem like you hate them as much as we do."

"Well, Jake, that is because I hate them more than you do. And yes I swear. Get over it."

"Since when Bella. You use to be so sweet and kind. You never snapped at anybody before. What happened to you in the three weeks since I've seen you to make you change so much."

"Actually it was two-and-a-half weeks thank you very much. And people change Jake. Learn to accept that." Ha. His face looked like someone just took away his puppy. Poor baby.

"Ok you two. So Bella, have you had any contact with the Cullen's lately?"

"No. And even if I had what business is it of yours. Oh wait. It's not." I hadn't had contact with them and I sure as hell didn't want to. But who was he to need to know. I was my life.

"Just wondering ok. Relax. This isn't an interrogation." He looked… worried? Why? I was getting angrier also. And I suddenly felt very hot. Paul looked at me worriedly.

"Well it sure as hell feels like it." My voice started to sire and I sat up in my chair. Sam looked at me then and knew exactly what was going on, even if I didn't. He stood up and came and put his hand on my forehead and pulled it back really quick, like he had been burned.

"Emily. Go into the other room please." She didn't think twice and just left. And I knew then, they all knew what was going on except for me, and I hated it.

"Sam? What is going on? Am I alright?" They were making me worried. Then Paul came and stood near me, which made me feel slightly better, but not much. It was so hot in here. I could hardly breathe.

"Bella… There is something I need to tell you. Try and stay calm please. I never meant for this to happen and never in a million years did I think it would. But my suspicions, all of them, have been confirmed. As sorry as I am, there is nothing any of us can do about it but for me to explain why, ok? Just listen please." Pain came across through his features. Not the kind of pain you get when you hit your shin on a table, but the kind that shows right before you are about to say something that may change your life forever.

"What are you talking about Sam? What are you so worried about. Just let my imprint phase please. Can't you see she is in pain?" What the hell was an imprint? Speaking of pain, it was getting worse. He better hurry the fuck up.

"Just sit down everyone and let me explain. Embry, can you go get her some ice please. It should help a little." He came back with the ice and put it on my forehead and arms and sat down for the long awaited explanation… literally.

"Well, when I was 4, my mom, Maria, got pregnant from my father, Joshua Uley. He was worried that we wouldn't have enough money to keep the baby. And I guess that is what they decided. When my mother had the baby, it was a beautiful baby girl. But, they couldn't afford to take care of the baby. And after they named the baby, they gave it to a two close friends of my parents who desperately wanted a baby, but couldn't have one. That baby was you, Isabella. And those friends were your parents. I didn't know of this until I was 21. My mother told me this as she lay dying in the hospital. It made me phase for the first time. I wanted to come and find you, but you were always with that Cullen kid and I knew Charlie would never agree to it. If I had known what I know now, I would have told you anyway. But it's too late now, and I can't ever tell you how sorry I am." He ended with a pained look. Who was he to be pained? I was furious. I was adopted? What the fuck. I had no idea. No wonder I was always calling my parents by their first name. They weren't my real parents.

I stood up, furious and shaking. Paul put a gentle hand on my shoulder, but I was far past talking down.

"What!? You tell me now! What the fuck Sam! I had a right to know!" Shaking, a felt an intense pain go down my spine and I buckled onto the floor. Paul picked me up and brought me outside and laid me down gently onto the ground. Wave after wave of pain took over my body and crippled me. I couldn't ever speak, yell, or voice my anger. It was impossible.

"Should we help her?"

"No. She's almost there. I've never seen it be so painful before."

"Can't we do something Sam? Come on. You're her brother for fucks sake. You should care just as much as I do!"

"I do care Lahote! It's almost over anyway. Go be a bother somewhere else!" Oh no. He did not just yell at him. Not If I'm still around. I guess that last rush of anger was all it took for whatever was happening. With a flash across my vision, the pain was gone. Just like that. I was taller it seemed, and when I looked down I saw black paws with flecks of gold in them. Wait! Paws! Now I was freaking out. Oh. Wait. Sam had told me this. I was a werewolf like him because my parents didn't fucking want me. Right? I turned around and bared my teeth at him. Astonishment. It looked like someone had just brought a dinosaur back from the past in a time machine. But, I was still pissed, and the fact that he was my brother didn't faze me when I lunged for his throat.


	4. Knight in Shining Armor

**A/N: Well, everybody seemed to like this story better, so I will write multiple chapters tonight. Also, I am having a slight case of writers block and I don't want this story to be boring, repetitive, and have pointless plots so all suggestions and comments are encouraged and appreciated. And I will be updating pretty much every day, for both my stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

Knight in Shining Armor

-Paul POV-

"Bella… There is something I need to tell you. Try and stay calm please. I never meant for this to happen and never in a million years did I think it would. But my suspicions, all of them, have been confirmed. As sorry as I am, there is nothing any of us can do about it but for me to explain why, ok? Just listen please." He really needed to get what he needed to say out. My imprint was in pain, about to phase, and he was dragging this along. Quite frankly, it was pissing me off.

"What are you talking about Sam? What are you so worried about. Just let my imprint phase please. Can't you see she is in pain?"

"Just sit down everyone and let me explain. Embry, can you go get her some ice please. It should help a little." He came back with the ice and put it on her forehead and arms. It seemed to help only a little bit.

"Well, when I was 4, my mom, Maria, got pregnant from my father, Joshua Uley. He was worried that we wouldn't have enough money to keep the baby. And I guess that is what they decided. When my mother had the baby, it was a beautiful baby girl. But, they couldn't afford to take care of the baby. And after they named the baby, they gave it to a two close friends of my parents who desperately wanted a baby, but couldn't have one. That baby was you, Isabella. And those friends were your parents. I didn't know of this until I was 21. My mother told me this as she lay dying in the hospital. It made me phase for the first time. I wanted to come and find you, but you were always with that Cullen kid and I knew Charlie would never agree to it. If I had known what I know now, I would have told you anyway. But it's too late now, and I can't ever tell you how sorry I am." Wow! My imprint was a werewolf and Sam's younger sister. This must be such a shock to her. I felt bad. She had no fucking idea. And she was just sitting there. The she stood up furious and shaking, and I put a gentle, restraining hand on her shoulder. Surprisingly, it didn't help at all. She just kept on shaking.

"What!? You tell me now! What the fuck Sam! I had a right to know!" Then, through the imprint bond, I could tell she was about to phase. I had to pick her up gently and put her down on the grass outside. I hated not being able to do anything useful. I asked Sam if we should help her, but he just had to be an asshole. This was my imprint, and what kind of brother was he to just stand there and watch her writhe in pain.

"Can't we do something Sam? Come on. You're her brother for fucks sake. You should care just as much as I do!"

"I do care Lahote! It's almost over anyway. Go be a bother somewhere else!" What? This is my imprint. Before today, he had shown little to no interest in her whatsoever. I could tell Sam dismissing me set her off. Then BAM! She was the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen in my life. She looked a lot like Sam, but instead of silver flecks of hair in her fur, she had gold flecks. So beautiful. I could tell she was having an internal debate, but remembering what she was and how she got this way, turned and lunged for Sam. He dodged her just in time. Phasing through the air and landing on his paws, I could tell in no way, shape, or form did he want to fight his sister. But Bella had other ideas, and, growling and snapping her jaws, circled Sam. In this case, he was indeed the prey. I figured, as much as an asshole as Sam has been to me lately, I should reason with Bella and try to save his ass. But mostly, I didn't want Bella to regret it later.

"Bella! I am over here. Look at me. You don't want to hurt him. He is your brother and he just wants what's best for you. Please just relax. We can explain everything to you, but only if you are calm." She stared at me for what seemed like forever. Finally, her muscles relaxed and she sat on her haunches. She didn't stop glaring daggers at Sam, whom was almost bowed in front of her; in shame.

"Paul. I'll get Emily to get her some clothes. She'll need them."

"Ok. Thanks Jared. Ok Bella. Jared is going to go get you some clothes for when you phase back. We don't phase with our clothes. Ok. Here are the clothes. You can take them into the bushes to phase. To phase back, you need to think calm, happy thoughts. Take your time." Wow. I was being the level-headed one? Usually I am the one to snap the easiest. I have been told I am the most volatile. It didn't take her as long as I thought, and again, as she walked out of the woods, I was taken away by how beautiful she really was.

-Bella POV-

By the time I had calmed down enough to faze back, I realized that I needed to confront Charlie. It was not going to be good. I knew my temper would get the best of me, and I would have to bring Paul with me to keep me calm. When I walked out of the cover of the forest, my knight in shining armor was standing there, waiting for me. I wonder if he is always this calm. From what I heard from Sam's mind when I wasn't trying to kill him, Paul was always the most volatile. Snapping at most anything. Looks like I took his title. Whoops. I think trying to kill your brother would bump you up to that. Right?

"Bella. I'm glad it didn't take you long. The only other wolf to phase back that quickly was Embry. He is the most calm out of all of us. Lucky bastard." He was wasn't he? I knew now I would have to wait a day or two before I could confront Charlie. And I didn't need Sam's permission to do so. Even if he was alpha.

"Yeah. I think my temper is pretty bad. Even for a werewolf."

Yeah. So? How about we go inside and tell you the legends. You will hear them again Friday at the pack/tribe meeting, but you shouldn't wait till' then. Sam? Can you phase back and tell the legends? You tell them the best." Great. I had to be in the same room with this jerk-off. Hopefully I'll be able to just grin and bear it. I'd rather have my wolf tell me the legends. My wolf? Huh. I like the sound of that. As a new wolf, he looked even hotter, and surprise, when I looked into his eyes, I felt the same connection I had felt earlier at the beach today.

Yes. He was my wolf. All mine.

Some Time Later:

The legends were so interesting. Who knew I came from such a powerful bloodline. The alpha was my brother and the Beta was my imprint. And imprinting? It was such an awesome. And I knew, if Taha Aki hadn't shown us to each other, I would still love him anyway.

"Ummm… one question? Where am I going to stay tonight? I can't go home. Something will definitely piss me off there." The pack – Sam, Paul, Embry, Jared, and Jake – all seemed to realize that I couldn't go home tonight. Took them long enough.

"You can stay with me if you like. I have a couple spare bedrooms at my house. You can pick whichever you like best?" Stay overnight. Alone. With Paul. Could I keep my hands to myself? Probably not. But I wasn't going to pass up this wonderful opportunity.

"Sure. I would really like that. Charlie already thinks I am spending the night at a friend's house." They all looked puzzled at that. Don't blame them. For months I had been a zombie, not wanting to talk to anybody but Charlie and Jake.

"Yeah? We heard you on the phone earlier. What was that all about? Did you really have plans or were you lying?" Of course Emily would remember the little conversation we had.

"I was lying. I needed a night away from people making me angry all the time. So I told him I was staying over at a friend's house. He was too stuck on the fact I was talking to other people to realize I was lying. Whatever. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Jake looked at me disapprovingly then. What the hell was his problem.

"Got a problem Jake?" I started shaking again. Well, until Paul put his arm around me. Oh gosh. He was going to be the end of me.

"Yeah. I do actually. You shouldn't lie to him like that. He is only trying to do what is best for you Bells. Cut him some slack."

"Since when did you become the poster boy for honesty Black? She can do whatever the hell she wants without having to worry about your useless opinion!"

"I wasn't talking to you Lahote! I can give my fucking opinion if I want to!" They were both shaking at this point, and Embry had gone to Jake to try and restrain him. I was already calming Paul down. Rubbing my hand up and down his back. And oh, I could feel the hard muscles in his back. Oh gosh!

"Ok guys. That is enough." Stupid Sam. He just has to butt in.

"Nobody asked for your input Sam." What can I say? I was still angry over the whole I'm adopted and a werewolf thing.

"Come on Bella. He is just trying to help. And he is still our alpha after all. You should show him some respect."

"Whatever. Paul? Let's leave. Before I lose my fucking mind over these stupid people." I needed to get a hold of myself. I have never been this rude in my entire life.

Paul had his truck at Sam's. A Chevy of course. I wouldn't ride in anything else. He drove us to his house. A gorgeous-and very large-blue house in a secluded part of the woods. I loved it.

"I hope you like it Bella. It's kind of a bachelor pad right now. But I try my best to keep it clean."

"I love it Paul. It is so open and roomy. And you have a fireplace! It's so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He sent me this gorgeous smile that made my knees weak. I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off him.

"And Sam said you and I could take the day off before you learn the basics and to try to deal with your temper before the bonfire."

"Ok. Sounds good." I had to stifle a yawn. I was really tired. And hungry. But that could wait till morning.

"Ok sleepy head. Let's go find you a room to sleep in tonight." I could tell he had another question to ask me, but left it alone. After I got situated in the guest room, my mind completely filled with thought of Paul. His muscular body, husky voice, gorgeous eyes, and the ability to make you weak at the knees with one look. Even after I had fallen asleep, my dreams were filled with Paul. Us as wolves. In this house. With our beautiful wedding, black-haired children, and my pregnant belly. I had never slept so peacefully before in my life. And with my wolf safe and sound in the next room, I was content.

* * *

**A/N: Ok. There it is. The next chapter will have a lot more Paul and Bella moments in it. Thank god right?. And I know that reading all day every day for most of my life has helped me a lot here, but not having written a whole lot save for English class, which doesn't happen a lot, has me finding this very new and nerve racking. I would really like to know if you think I put too much detail, use weird words, drag my sentences out, or just drag the story out in general. Like I said before, comments and suggestions of all kind are encouraged and appreciated. I think they would help me out quite a lot.**


	5. A Rat's Ass

**A/N: Ok. I haven't put too much romance between Bella and Paul into these chapters, so this chapter is all about Paul and Bella getting to know each other and you know… stuff. Haha. No smut yet, if I do get enough courage to write that stuff. I am a big romantic. It is one of my few, and I mean very few, soft spots. I love romance, but I'm not too sure how good I am going to be at writing it. I guess we'll just have to see right.**

* * *

A Rat's Ass

-Bella POV-

I woke up starving. I had never been so hungry in my life. And that smell. I could smell bacon and all the wonderful things you eat for breakfast, but mostly bacon. I made sure I was at least somewhat presentable before heading down to the kitchen to the sight of my gorgeous imprint making me breakfast. How awesome, right?

"Whatcha cookin' good lookin'? It smells delicious."

"Oh, you know. Just a giant-ass pile of bacon, eggs, and toast. I was going to make a bunch of omelets but I wasn't sure if you liked those." His smile, those perfect teeth and pink, kissable lips never ceased to amaze me.

"Food is food right. I am hungry enough to eat an elephant. You know. When you said we were always hungry you weren't kidding. And I'm usually the one cooking. Not that I mind though."

"You like to cook? That's good because I love to eat." His laugh. So deep and husky. Best laugh ever!

"Yeah cooking and reading. Those are my hobbies, just not at the same time. I love music to, and you can cook and listen to music without setting the house on fire. If it wasn't for me, Charlie would still be eating pizza every night. That man can burn water." It was true, as impossible as it sounds.

"What types of music do you like?"

"Mostly classic rock, metal, and county. Usually when I tell people they are like really? _You _listen to metal? But its whatever. Everybody has their own thing."

"Yeah I pretty much listen to the same. What is your favorite band?" Good question. I have so many.

"Well… probably Five Finger Death Punch or Jason Aldean. I know it's a weird combination but they just work. What about you?"

"Well. I like Slipknot and Warrant."

"Smart man. I think we will get along just fine."

"I think so to."

There was a silence. I hadn't even noticed he had placed all the food onto the counter as he leaned closer to me. I suddenly found it hard to breathe. His mouth so close to mine. He kept leaning closer. Enduring enough suspense to last me a lifetime, I finished the distance between us with a kiss. It was so different kissing a scorching hot male instead of a corpse… literally. I sighed, and he took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss. We kissed like that for a good couple minutes until, unfortunately thanks to Mother Nature; we had to come up for air. He was panting, I was panting. It was all just really hot and I couldn't help but get turned on a bit. What can I say? I have the most gorgeous man on earth kissing the living daylights out of me.

"Wow. That was hot." He was so straightforward. It kind of took me off guard. But, of course, my stupid nerves had to kick in and send my mind into overdrive.

"Are you sure. I've never really done that before. You've probably kissed better than that before. I mean I am just so inexperienced and…"

"Bella! Relax. I've never kissed anyone like that before in my entire life. I mean it. Now. Before we do that some more, why don't we dig in and satisfy your starving belly?" Being the gentleman he is, after calming me down, he pulled my chair out for me before seating himself. I piled my plate high with food and, as we ate in comfortable silence, tried not to eat like a pig. But it was sooo yummy!

-Paul POV-

That kiss was so amazing. And we had so much in common. I couldn't have possibly gotten a more beautiful imprint. She just completed me. And she could cook! Now I won't always have to cook for myself.

After breakfast, she helped me clean up the dishes. Having her so close made me want to kiss her again. Her warm body pressed against mine. She was every man's biggest fantasy. My wolf was jumping for joy because our imprint liked us. We were told we are supposed to be whatever it is that the imprint wants. A brother, friend, lover. I prefer the former, but I will take whatever I can get. I wonder if she imprinted on me.

"Bella? I have a question?"

"Yeah Paul?"

"Umm… Did you imprint on me?" Silence. Nothing. The only thing coming from her was a fast beating heart. Nerves maybe? If she didn't say something I was going to start pulling my hair out.

"Am I not supposed to?"

"No. All wolves can imprint. I was just wondering if you had imprinted on anybody."

"Uh… Yeah. I have." My heart just about sunk to the floor. Who?

"Who Bella? Please tell me?"

"Would I have kissed you if I had imprinted on somebody else? Silly Paul. I imprinted on you." Well… she does have a point there. She wouldn't have kissed me if she had imprinted on somebody else.

"That's good." Leaning close to whisper into her ear, I told her I had imprinted on her. The biggest smile I had ever seen lit up her face. It was just the right moment to lean down even more and capture her rosy red lips in mine. I turned and put my hands on either side of her neck. In turn, she held onto my arms. The feel of her tongue against mine was like nothing else and I couldn't get enough of her. When we had to come back up for air, I continued to kiss down her neck to her collarbone. She let out a shaky sigh, and I could tell she liked. Loved it. But, I really wanted to get to know her better before we ugh, you know, and I think she felt the same. She pulled away first and dragged me into the living room, seating us both on the couch. She absentmindedly flipped the T.V on and sat there, looking at me with that beautiful smile.

"Ok. I am about to bombard you with so many questions you'll lose your mind. Ready?"

"As long as I get to do the same."

"Absolutely. Now. What is your middle name?"

"Levi. What's yours?"

"Marie." Your turn.

"What is… your favorite color?"

"Sliver. Yours?" It didn't go unnoticed by my wolf that her favorite color was the color of my fur. My wolf couldn't be happier.

"Black. What is your favorite book?" Usually trivia like this would annoy me and piss me off but I couldn't be happier to get to know Bella.

"The Outsider's. What's yours?"

"Frankenstein."

For more than two hours, we asked each other question after question. We had a lot in common, but not so much that it was weird, you know. She even watched sports! Now I wouldn't have one of those girlfriends who complained about having to watch sports or keep asking questions about what the hell was going on. And nobody had ever tried to get to know me before. They all assumed I was the La Push man whore, but I had only been with three women, and one was a drunken one-night stand. And I am 21 years old. I don't think there is much wrong with that if I do say so myself. All my pack members just assumed shit about me. I had asked them stuff before, trying to get to know them, but they didn't like me because I was dangerous and could hurt them. Pussies.

Time Skip: (Bella POV)

He was such a sweetheart. He loved animals. Thank god. I don't think it would have worked too well if he hadn't. My passion for animals was a big part of my life. He loved kids, wanted lots of his own. And I was perfectly down with that. Especially the part where you get to make the babies haha. Can you blame me?

Towards the end of our trivia, I was curious about his family. I didn't want to pry in case it was a touchy subject, but I would ask anyway. If he didn't want to talk about it, I would leave it alone.

"So Paul. Where is your family?" There were no immediate signs of reluctance or nervousness, so I took that as a good sign.

"They live in California. We talk all the time. They moved because my dad got a job offering. I make plenty 'protecting the tribe' that I really don't need to get a real job. Besides, I don't think my boss would understand my flip-floppy schedule. It changes all the time."

"That's good. I use to think my family life was normal, but now, it is just so whacked. I'm going to need to talk to Charlie. He owes me an explanation. I don't even want to talk to Renee about this. She'd probably end up flying out here and making a big deal out of it. That would be the last thing I need right now."

"Yeah. I will be there to back you up 100%. I won't let you go through it alone. Plus someone is going to need to be there to make sure you don't rip somebody's head off."

"Yeah… good luck with that. I heard Jared and Embry make a bet on who had the worse temper, me or you?"

He thought about that for a minute and I knew he wasn't close with his pack. Not as close as they should be. I could understand that. I had never really been all that close with anybody. Even that douchebag Edward. He just assumed I liked this and that I wanted to do that. Glad that is over.

"Why don't we have lunch now? I am hungry again. And we can both cook this time. So… how about it?"

"Sounds great! But I must warn you, I can be very bossing when I'm in a kitchen. Just warning you now."

"Ok. I think I can manage."

Time Skip:

After that huge lunch, I still wasn't completely full. What the fuck? I guess it is one problem about being a werewolf. Although, I can eat whatever I want, as much as I want, whenever I want and not have to worry about gaining weight or that I'm not eating healthy. That's a great thing.

We sat around for another few hours watching movies. When 4:00 rolled around, Paul decided it would be a good idea to make out on the couch. But that's not it. In the middle of our awesome make-out session, I decided we were going to dance. W turned on some slow music and I can't possibly begin to tell you how awesome it was being in his arms, feeling so safe. It was the best feeling in the world. We danced like that for what seemed like eternity. An awesome eternity, if I might add. We had dinner, again, and watched the movie Maid in Manhattan. Great movie by the way. It was such a perfect night.

-Paul POV-

This has been the best night of my entire existence. Having this beauty in my arms, knowing she was safe, was amazing. I really didn't want to the night to end. Just the thought of her sleeping in her own bed had my heart aching. Then my mind gave me the most brilliant idea ever.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight? I mean that in a very innocent way. With our clothes on, but together, in each other's arms. I can't let you sleep in that guest room. So close but not close enough. What do yuo tink?" The minute the words came out of my mouth, I could feel her heated blush. Even under her hot, tan skin.

"I would like that. I am tired now that you mention it. Let's go to bed my wolf." Her wolf? She hadn't even noticed she said it but I was dancing for joy. I was hers. And she was mine.

As we got into bed, I couldn't help but think about tomorrow. We would have to confront Charlie. I know its not going to go well. And if he didn't like me, I didn't care. The only person that I wanted to care about me was Bella. Everybody else, well I could give a rat's ass.

* * *

**A/N: Most of the music, books, movies, and personality traits are my own. Should I make Bella more like in the books or make my own personality for her? And I feel like I am being repetitive. Reviews! I want lots of them! Do you think Charlie should accept Paul or not like him? Should Bella and Sam fight some more and then make amends? Like I said before, REVIEWS PEOPLE! lol**


	6. Rubbing It In

**A/N: Well I decided that I would upload two new chapters to this story tonight and create a new story entirely. Thanks to ****_thiree _****I got some good ideas flowing in my mind. Again, I will be uploading multiple chapters most every night. And I was wondering if my chapter titles were creative enough? I usually get it from somewhere in the story. Please review!**

* * *

Rubbing It In

-Bella POV-

I woke up the luckiest girl in the world. Why? I was in Paul's arm, that's why. I was so comfortable, I didn't want to get up and even think about what was going to go down today. I needed to confront Charlie and possibly try to make things better with Sam. I didn't know which was going to be worse but I knew Paul would be there to help me. And even though Charlie wasn't my biological father, he did help raise me and loved me despite, so I knew his opinion on Paul mattered. It wouldn't make me care about him less, but I would listen to what he had to say regardless.

I decided to take a shower before going into the kitchen to make breakfast. I hope it was good, even though I knew he would eat anything. He was sleeping heavy enough to not even notice I had gotten up. I was making a shit-ton of pancakes and hash browns, knowing how hungry he would be.

"Hey Bella. What are you making?" Holy shit. I hadn't even heard him come up behind me.

"Jesus Paul! You scared the crap out of me. Don't do that."

"Sorry Bella. I thought you heard me." He was smirking, trying not to laugh. Glad he thought it was funny… not.

"I'm glad you find it amusing. Breakfast is ready. Dig in. We have a long day ahead of us." He sent me a look, wondering if I could deal with all of this in one day. I had to. Or else it would go unresolved and cause a lot of tension. And I didn't want that.

After breakfast, we jumped into Paul's truck and headed to talk to Charlie. It didn't take long to get there, unfortunately. I was hoping to have more time to think about what I was going to say. But, I don't have more time. So here goes nothing.

"You ready Bella?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Come on. Let's go."

-Paul POV-

"You ready Bella?" I knew you could never be 100% ready for things like this, but I hoped it would go ok for her sake.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Come on. Let's go." We walked up to the door and knocked, which I found weird because even though she was a werewolf, this was still her house as of right now. The door opened to a shocked Charlie. I knew he wouldn't be suspecting me. After all I was the 'supposed' man whore of La Push. I knew he knew that rumor, and I knew he wouldn't like me with his daughter.

"Bella! What are you doing with him?"

"You know him? How?"

"This boy you are with is a man whore. The last person I would ever want you to be with! You should know better Bella." Fuck. I hadn't explained the whole rumor to her either. But if she had even comprehended what he had said, she didn't pay any mind to it.

"You don't even know him Charlie. And he is not a man whore!" I could tell her calling him Charlie didn't go unnoticed. Maybe now that she knew the truth about whom she really was, what she was always thinking made sense. That there was a reason she always wanted to call her parents by their real name.

"Ok. Why don't you come inside and we can talk?" We went in, but by the look on Bella's face, it wasn't willingly.

We sat down on the couch and everyone stayed silent for a moment, thinking of what to say, or ask, and how to go about it. Bella was the first to speak.

"Listen Charlie. I know I was adopted. Sam told me. He figured that after 18 years I should know the truth. As mad as I am at him for waiting so long to tell me, I am happy he did."

"He told you. That little bastard. He had no right. That is something that Renee and I had the right to tell you. Not some jerk who thinks he has some kind of hold on you."

"Hold on me? What are you talking about! Spill Charlie, before I get even more pissed." I figured now was the time to interject. The last thing we needed was for a new werewolf to faze in front of Charlie, especially one who happened to be his daughter.

"Relax Bella. We just need to sort through this and then we can leave."

"Bella. They didn't want you. They had plenty of money. They could have taken care of you, they just didn't want to. And Renee couldn't have children. We were so happy to have you. You were ours, no matter who your biological parents were. And Sam is a spoiled brat. He just wanted to make things complicated between us by telling you."

"But he said they didn't have the money. Did they Paul?"

"I don't know Bella. We never talked before we graduated. I wish I could give you answer. But I honestly don't know." She looked so conflicted. Like she didn't know whether to be angry or sad.

"What are you doing with this guy Bella? He's just one of Sam's stupid gang members. He isn't good for you."

"That is for me to determine. Not you. Gang? What the hell are you talking about?" There. He just had to say gang. That rumor had started when he had disappeared for two months and then gotten worse when Jared and I had joined him. It wasn't true. And quite frankly, it pissed me off. But I needed to be the calm one here.

"Never mind. Your precious Sam will tell you all about it."

"You know what? I'll bet he will. But why didn't you tell me. If you had told me I would have understood Charlie. But having to hear it from someone else **_really_** pisses me off. Did everybody but me know?"

"Just the people close enough to have a right to know. And I was going to tell you once but he stopped me. Said something about you not being ready. It's his fault Bells. And then the asshole goes and tells you. Without my permission!"

"Calm down. Both of you. We need to keep our heads about this." I was trying to be the strong one, but it was proving to be very difficult.

"You but out. This is between my daughter and me."

"Dad! If you want me to listen, you need to respect Paul. Or I'll leave. Happily."

"He doesn't deserve respect Bella. You should know as well as anybody how easy it is to get your heart broken. If not for Jake, who knows what you would have done to yourself!" Oh hell no! He did not just bring that up. Bella was pissed and was shaking. So was I. He had no right to use that against her.

"You know what dad? Edward was a mistake. I realize that now. But what is done is done. And I don't appreciate you bringing it up. You think I don't know what it did to me? I do! And I'm thankful to Jake or being there for me. But, as much as **_you_** love Jake, he is just my friend. And that is all we will ever be!" I knew they would only ever be friends, but I was glad she had said it herself. And now, she was beyond pissed. Shaking furiously. I knew we had to leave.

"I'm sorry Bella. Just calm down please." I put my arm around her and stood up. We were heading for the door when she spoke up.

"You know Charlie. I may be able to forgive you someday. But today is not that day. AS much as I love you, I can't be around somebody who isn't content with the way I am. That is why I have decided I am moving out. I am 18. You can't stop me. Somebody will be by tomorrow to get my stuff." And with that, we went to my truck and headed home. I knew she would need some time before she would be ready to talk to Sam.

The whole ride home she was deadly quiet. I knew she would be wondering if she did the right thing. And she had. I just hoped she would realize that.

-Bella POV-

I can't believe I just did that.

But, I knew it was the right thing to do.

And maybe, eventually, I would forgive Charlie enough to speak to him. It wasn't just the fact that he didn't tell me I was adopted, but he was also rude to Paul and had to tell me how many bad decisions I had made. And that I should be grateful to Jake.

I was grateful to Jake, and I knew dating Edward was a mistake. But I couldn't go back and change that. And Jake would only ever be my friend. That is all he ever was. Nothing more, even though I know he had wanted more.

We went back to Paul's house. Thank God. I wasn't ready to talk to Sam. I just needed to relax for an hour or two. A nap sounded good right about now.

And honestly, the only reason I hadn't fazed was because of Paul. God Love him. I knew I did. About time I admitted it. But let's just keep that to ourselves for now.

When we got to Paul's house, neither of us said anything. We just went upstairs, got into bed, and it didn't take either of us long to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is. They confronted. Now next chapter will have more fighting and pissed off people. I for one have a very short, horrible temper and am always fighting with my younger brother, but I don't know how good I am at writing conflict. But, I hope you like it and the next chapter is coming real soon. Like an hour haha. REVIEWS PEOPLE!**


	7. No Brother of Mine

_**A/N: I apologize. I said I was going to post two chapters of this story and a new story last night but my computer started acting up and I couldn't do it. Again I apologize, so I will try and post as many chapters of this story and the new story as I can.**_

* * *

No Brother of Mine

-Sam POV-

I hadn't seen Bella o Paul since yesterday. He better be treating her okay. God knows what his history with women has been like.

As much as I didn't like them staying at his house, alone, it gave me some much needed time to think about what I was going to say to her. It probably wasn't going to go well going to go well considering her temper was worse than Paul's. I've also been wondering if they talked to Charlie. I hope not. I didn't need any more people pissed off at me.

I had talked to the council and they all agreed that I had done the right thing in telling her, giving the circumstances. They said she should know why she was phasing. And I couldn't agree more.

I also really wanted her to accept me as a brother. I was too young when she was born to realize what my parents had done. If I had been old enough, I know I would have fought for them to keep her. I've always wanted a sibling.

And Emily hoped she could get to know Bella. Be friends. But if her temper stayed the way it was, I don't think she would want to make new friends any time soon, let alone be able to.

We had been waiting all day when I got a call from a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Sam? This is Charlie. What the fuck were you thinking! You had no right telling her!" I let out an annoyed sigh. Here we go. I knew then that they had already talked to Charlie, and he was furious.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but it had to be done. You weren't planning on telling her any time soon, so I did."

"But it wasn't your place Sam. That was something Renee and I should have done. Not you. And now, thanks to you, Bella just fucking moved out! Where she is going to go, I don't know. I just hope to god she doesn't make the mistake of moving in with your sorry ass." Moved out? I didn't think she would take it that far.

"Again Charlie, I am sorry. But what's done is done." Who would she move in with? I hope not Paul. They hadn't been together nearly long enough.

"Why Sam? Why did you tell her? You at least owe me that you son of a bitch." I had never heard the Chief swear so much before.

"Something came up and my father thought she should know. I really don't need to explain more. I am sorry she moved out but she is old enough to make her own decisions." Plus, you know, it wasn't safe for her, a new, very angry werewolf, to be around her father without constant supervision.

I couldn't hear anybody on the other line and I assumed he hung up on me. I put the phone back into the holder and turned to see Emily watching me with wondering eyes.

"Apparently Bella and Charlie must have had a falling out about the news and she decided to move out. Where? I have no idea. Probably with Paul. This, Emily, is not how I had wanted it to happen. And now my Father is moving back. He thinks he will be able to get to know her."

"I think he has a right to Sam. They had to make a decision on what was best for Bella at the time, and I think she came out of it pretty good. It may be hard for her now to accept it, but I think getting to know the two of you will help a lot. We, meaning you, me, and the whole pack, are in this. We'll help you Sam."

"Thanks Em. I am glad you think so. Now. We just have to wait for her to come here so I can explain this whole thing better. Plus she is a part of the pack now and will need to take shifts. On the bright side, she doesn't have to worry about school anymore."

"Yeah. How about while you wait, I whip us up something to eat." I walked over to her and kissed her scarred face and lips. Eating sounded like a great idea.

"Sounds like a great idea."

Time Skip: Four Hours

We had eaten, been in the bedroom (if you know what I mean), watched a movie, and I even read a book, just waiting for her to show up so we could talk. What could they be doing that was more important? But now that I thought about it, what they might be doing, I started getting nervous. I needed to take my mind off that scenario.

We ended up waiting another hour before there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see a surprisingly calm Bella and Paul standing at the door.

"Hey guys. Come on in." She didn't even glance at me. I knew she was still mad, but this mad? I am really glad I had had time to think about what I was going to say. They seated themselves on the couch and Paul had his arm around her. I guess there was nothing I could do about it because they were imprints but she was still my sister.

"So I heard you guys talked to Charlie. And that it didn't go very well."

"Yeah. What's your point?" She looked agitated, and I figured she really didn't want to talk about it. But as much as I wanted her to feel comfortable here, I knew we had to hash this out.

"Just that he called me afterwards and started yelling at me and shit." She looked amused.

"Well maybe you deserved to be yelled at. If you had just let me phase and left the rest alone, it would all be good, but no. You just had to open your big mouth."

"Well I'm sorry. Our father wanted me to tell you, and with you being ready to phase, I figured it was as good a time as any." She wasn't shaking, yet, so I thought that was a good sign. But she was still trying to turn this around on me. I kept if I had kept my mouth shut, everything would be fine, for now. Eventually, she would have seen it in my mind when we were phased, and that would have been much worse.

"You want to know what I think?" Did I? She seemed to have quite the cruel mind.

"Yeah. I do actually. Nothing you can say can change how I feel about this situation."

"You want to bet on that? Well, here is what I think. Sam Uley, you may be blood, but you wrecked my relationship with my father. And even though I have to listen to you as an alpha, you are no brother of mine!" Ouch. That hurt.

"Well. Our father is moving back here. And as much as you don't want to admit it, you are family! You'll just have to get the fuck over it because you won't be able to talk to him like that."

"Who says I have to fucking talk to him at all. Because I don't. I can talk to whoever I fucking fell like talking to. And right now, I really don't feel like talking to you!"

Paul, who had been quiet this whole time, decided now would be as good a time as any and defend his girlfriend.

"How about I say something now before we blow this completely out of proportion. I think, Sam, that you could have waited till Bella got to know you better before you spilled the beans. No wonder Charlie thinks you were just trying to separate them." Separate them? What the fuck was he talking about?

"Don't give me that look Sam. Charlie told us how you guys had plenty of money to take care of Bella but your parents just didn't want to." Where the hell did that come from?

"You stay the fuck out of this Lahote. And don't act like you care because you are just going to break her heart and cheat on her with one of your little sluts like always!"

"Paul? What the hell is he talking about?" Right about then. The rest of the pack decided to intervene.

-Everybody's POV-

"What is all the yelling about Sam? We could hear you a mile away?" - Jared

"You guys stay out of it. This is between Bella and me!" – Sam

"No Sam. I am not talking to you!" – Bella

"Fine. But you should know your boyfriend there is the biggest man whore in La Push. There isn't a slut around here he hasn't fucked." – Sam

"How do you know that Sam? Have you ever tried to find that out for yourself? That is a lie and a stupid rumor started **_by_** assholes like you! – Paul

"Come on guys. Why don't we just take a break and cool down?" – Jared

"Yeah guys. You are way off topic. You are just trying to piss each other off now. Enough is enough." – Jake.

"All of you stay out of it. I want to know why he thinks I am a fucking man whore. Why Sam? Because you heard it from somebody else that you were friends with? Somebody like, I don't know, Jared?!" – Paul

"Is he wrong Paul? We all know you've been around more times than anybody else from around here." – Jared

"And how would you know that Jared!? How would any of you know that!? Not once in the time we have been a pack have any of you ever asked if it was true! Or tried to get to know me like you do with each other! It's because I am the angry one and you don't like to associate yourselves with me. And that gives you the fucking right to start rumors about me!? Like a bunch of fucking middle school girls!" – Paul

As they all kept fighting, they failed to notice Bella sneak out the door.

-Bella POV-

It got to the point where I couldn't stand them fighting with Paul. I knew I should go and defend him but I really didn't want to phase in that fucking living room with that jerk-off Sam. Like I said before, he ain't no brother of mine!

I was running around in the wolves, actually content for the moment. I really had no idea where I was, but I didn't mind. It was just good to be able to relax. I don't even know how I was able to stay calm for that long. It was bearable up until they started insulting Paul. I knew that stuff wasn't true. We had talked about it before we got there. I believed him and that was all that mattered.

A couple hours passed while I was running around when I smelled something horrible. It was sickly sweet with what smelt like bleach. It burned my nose. I tried to follow the scent, when it lead me to a meadow. There, at the other end, was Victoria. She stood there, staring at me. My wolf took over and stared growling and stalking toward her.

She, in turn, charged at me. I threw her into a tree and let out a howl I assumed was used to alert my pack. She charged me again, but I managed to dart out of the way and get one of her arms between my jaws.

_Bella! Where are you? – Paul_

_In some sort of meadow. Victoria is trying to kill me. – Bella_

_Victoria? Who is that? – Jake_

_I'll explain later. Can you guys come help me? I've never fought a vampire before! – Bella_

_We are on our way Bella! I am almost there! – Paul_

I had just gotten a grip on her other arm when six other wolves burst into the clearing. Victoria realized then that she was outnumbered and it would be a great time to try and run, but the pack had her cornered and rip to seconds in mere seconds.

They all left into the woods and came back in cut-offs. Sam then proceeded to take out a lighter and light that bitch's dismembered ass on fire.

"What were you doing out here Bella?"

"I was relaxing with my wolf and just happened to stumble upon her in the this clearing." I said it all innocent like and Jake caught me. Course it would be Jake.

"Come on Bella. I know you better than that. What were you really doing?" Ok. So he did catch me. What can I say?

"Ok. I was running around and I smelt something really nasty. I didn't know what it was so I decided to find out. Turns out it was a vampire."

"You called her Victoria earlier. Why is that?" - Quil

"Honestly? Well it is kind of a long story."

"Spill Bells. We need to know these kinds of things."

"Yeah. Thanks to you we finally got this read-head bitch. We have been after her for months now." – Embry

'Well ok. I guess I could tell you. I was with the Cullens in this big clearing playing baseball during a thunderstorm. We were in the middle of the game when Alice saw these three nomads heading our way. Long story short, I had to run away to Phoenix, Victoria's mate was killed, and apparently, by what you said Embry, she has been after me for a while. Mate for mate you know. An eye for an eye. "

"Well we don't have to worry about her now. She has been the only major problem we have had. Other than her, it has been pretty calm around here." – Jake

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am hungry and tired. Come on Paul. Lets go home." We were walking away, hand in hand, as content as can be, when that stupid idiot just **_had_** to interrupt.

"No Sam! I am going home with Paul and I am going to stay there and have an ice hot shower and sleep to my heart's content."

"Ok. But remember you have patrol with Quil and Embry at 2:00 tomorrow."

"Yup."

_**-Author's POV-**_

They went home, content being with each other. She took a nice long shower and he waited in bed. They fell asleep together, and the stress and fights today, all that built up stress and tension, washed away and nothing but love for each other was left. Even if they hadn't admitted yet, they were in love, as they would be till death made them part.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this chapter proved to be very difficult, and I don't mean the whole writing it part. My computer crashed on me last night when I promised to update two chapters and right when I was about to finish this chapter, it crashed again. It took me a little while, but I managed to recover most of this story and finished rewriting the ending. But, unfortunately, that new story will have to wait just a little bit longer. I will update as soon and as often as possible.**


	8. He Deserves to Know

**A/N: This chapter doesn't have any lemons and is short, kind of a filler chapter, but I was wondering if you guys want lemons in the next chapter? I am only posting one chapter tonight so I can receive as many replies on that as possible. I will be posting my new story and a bunch of chapters to go with it so check that out to. It will be a Jake and Bella story**. _**Enjoy! And lots of REVIEWS PLEASE!**_

* * *

He Deserves to Know

-Jared POV-

I honestly felt horrible. I had never known Paul felt that way. But now that we had fought, I realized how we use to be the best of friends. I figured I should go over to his house and apologize. Kim was out with her parent for most of the day, but now was as good a time as any.

When I got there, I went up to the door and knocked. Paul answered, but when he saw it was me, went to go slam the door in my face. I managed to stop it with my foot before it nailed me in the face.

"Hey Paul. I just came by to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you. So leave."

"Just hear me out bro. I wanted to apologize." He seemed to lighten up a bit at that, and stepped out of the way to let me inside. I had never been in his house before, and It was pretty damn awesome.

"Nice house you got here."

"Thanks. I thought Bella wouldn't like it because it looks like a bachelor's pad, but she loves it more than I do."

"Well that's good." There was a huge living room with pretty much every game console and video game known to man. I was in heaven!

"You can just have a seat in the living room. I'll be right out." I remembered Bella wasn't here. She was on patrol with Quil and Embry. Poor girl. It probably sucked so bad to have your first shift with Dumb and Dumber. Separately, they weren't half bad, and Embry was usually pretty cool, but together, it's like they had no sense.

He came back in and sat down in a recliner opposite to me. We kind of just sta there in silence for a while.

"So… Why are you here?"

"I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting. And not just for yesterday. For all the stupid things I have done. I mean we use to be the best of friends."

"Yeah. Until that one bitch you liked started that stupid rumor about because I wouldn't go out with her. And then you got pissed at me because you said you had dibs and then it all went down hill from there."

"I think it was stupid to end our friendship over that. Turns out she is this huge slut now."

"Yeah. She always was."

"Well I hope we can get back to the way things were."

"Yeah. But it's not just you. When I said that stuff, I was talking about the whole pack. The only one who was half decent to me was Embry, and that's because he is such a sweet kid. We are exact opposites. He didn't mind being seen with the hot-head like the rest of you did."

"Honestly? Kim didn't want me fighting with you any more. And I didn't want to piss her off. But I realize now that just because she is my imprint, as much as I love her, she shouldn't determine who I hang out with."

"Yeah man. I just hope Sam and Bella can sort this thing out before one of them loses a limb or something. I have never seen a human being hate somebody so much before."

"Yeah. Well you've probably had enough of me for today, so I'll just be going."

"Nah man. You can stay. We can play X-Box like we use to. Bella won't be back for a couple hours."

"Yeah. Poor girl. First shift is with Embry and Quil."

"Yeah. She went out not knowing what she was in for. I tried telling her, but she didn't think they could be that bad together. Embry is usually pretty quiet."

"Yeah. This will definitely make her hate Sam even more."

"Yeah." He started setting up the X-Box when a thought occurred to me.

"Hey?"

"Yeah"

"What do you think the chances are that Embry is Sam and Bella's brother. I mean it makes sense right. Sam and Bella's mother died like a year after Bella was born. Their dad was like really depressed and started sleeping around right around the time Embry's mom got pregnant with him. He stopped sleeping around because it was taking a toll on Sam. It could be possible, don't you think?" I knew all the info I had was right because my mother and father were close with Joshua Uley. They would never give me a straight answer though on whom Embry's father was.

"Yeah. We should talk to Sam about it. But if it is true, Bella is going to be even more pissed."

"Right. But somebody has to do it."

"Yeah. And Embry deserves to know." Paul had a point there. Bella and Embry even kind o looked alike, not to mention how much Bella and Sam looked alike. Talking to Paul went a lot better than I thought, and I hoped we could become friends like we use to be.

-Embry, Bella, and Quil POV-

_Wow! They are finally being quiet. I thought I was going to go insane. – Bella_

_We can still hear you. – Quil_

_And I've heard you guys enough to last me a lifetime. Who thought you didn't even have to be near somebody for them to annoy the shit out of you. – Bella_

_We do. Believe me when you say you aren't the first person who have annoyed. You'll learn to ignore it. – Quil_

_I'm going to kill Sam for this._

_Sam has heard it all before. It's just as annoying to him to constantly hear how annoying were as it is for us to annoy you. – Embry_

_Yeah, but the asshole has the ability to not have to patrol with you guys. Just because he doesn't have to. – Bella_

_Ok guys. Jake and I will take over now. – Sam _

_I am so going to get you for sticking me with them. – Bella (phased out with Quil and Embry)_

_What is her problem? –Jake_

_Me – Sam_

_Haha. Don't worry Sam. She will warm up to you eventually. – Jake_

_Yeah right. – Sam_

It was silent for a little while. Just two wolves protecting their tribe. They weren't even paying attention to each other's thoughts. Something these two had learned to do when patrolling with each other. Sam's thoughts though, were on something very important. Embry. He didn't know whether to tell everybody the truth or just keep it to himself. But he thought Embry deserved to know, and Bella to. Jake was just thinking about what parts he needed for his Rabbit, not paying any mind to the war going on in his alpha's head. But Sam made a decision. Tomorrow he would tell everybody the truth. And if Bella and her horrible temper killed him in the process, at least he would die with a good conscience. Right?

* * *

**A/N: So here it is. This chapter was going to originally be a filler, but as I was righting the conversation between Paul and Jared, I got this idea and went with it. I hope you like it. And again, I need some answers on whether you want lemons or not in the next chapter because I am not sure yet how I am going to go with it. Don't forget to check out my new story. ****_REVIEWS!_**


	9. No Father of Mine

**A/N: This chapter is full of different POV'S, so watch out for who it is so you don't get confused. Thanks for all the Reviews. Keep them coming!**

* * *

No Father of Mine

-Sam POV-

The next day I told Emily of my plans, and she agreed that I should tell everybody the truth. But, she also agreed that I would need to be on the opposite side of the room where I would have time to avoid Bella and her rage. I had told the pack to be here at 3:00, but it was only 12:14 right now. I settled in for a nap. Emily was out shopping anyway, and I was dog tired.

-Paul POV-

She was so beautiful asleep. She had gotten back from patrol not too long ago with Dumb and Dumber, although when I called Embry that she got all defensive, and was out. And here I was, trying to sleep next to her, even though I didn't need to, staring at her gorgeous face. I admit, it does sound creepy. But imagine it in a lovey-dovey way.

As I was trying not to be a creeper, I thought about the pack meeting later. Sam had said he had something important to tell all of us. I couldn't why he couldn't wait till tomorrow for the bonfire. Bella didn't want to go because of the 'feud', but I had nothing better to do and all of the pack was required to go. Besides, my beef with Jared was over and I hoped we could get back to the way things used to be.

I really hoped they could sort this whole thing out. I didn't want Bella to hate her brother forever. But, as her imprint, I could feel all the anger and disappointment she harbored towards him. It wasn't pretty, and I almost pitied Sam for having to be on the other side of all that rage. I have a hard enough time dealing with keeping her from killing him, that's for sure.

I had set my alarm for 2:45 just in case I fell asleep, and not too much longer after that, I drifted off to sleep with my imprint in my arms.

-Embry POV-

I was tired of being called Dumb and Dumber. Yeah, I knew Quil and I could be annoying sometimes, but I was generally a really shy kid. They were always telling me I needed to be more sociable, but when I was with my friend, it was like the end of the world.

Quil didn't let it bother him too much, but I just couldn't help it. I was the unfortunate one, and until recently, Bella was the only one who seemed to give a flying fuck. She had even told me she was just annoyed from Quil's perverted comments and that she didn't mind me having fun. I told her I appreciated that. My mother was almost never home, which was ok with me, because when she was here, she didn't pay me any attention, and it hurt, more than it wanted it to. I also had no idea who my father was, even though it could only be a hand-full of men.

My mother wouldn't tell me, and every time I asked the Tribe Council, they got all fidgety and wouldn't even look me in the eye. It was hopeless. And Sam was no help, who got angry when I tried to talk to him about it. But yet, they still try and get me to hang out with them.

It was 2:45 now. I got dressed and headed over to Sam's place. Time to find out what is so important that he tell before tomorrow.

-Sam POV-

It was almost time now. Most of the pack were already here. Of course, the two that weren't were Paul and Bella. But a few minutes later, my fear at what they were doing subsided when they walked through the door and sat on the couch. Surprisingly, or maybe not so much, Bella sat between Paul and Embry, and Embry was actually talking to someone besides Quil. It is very rare to see that. And she didn't seem to know. Maybe subconsciously, she knew she had some sort of connection with him. And truth be told, she did.

"Ok guys. I just need to get one thing out and you can all go back to doing what you are supposed to. Jared, you and Quil will have patrol after this."

"Ok Sam. What is it that you need to tell us that can't wait till tomorrow?" - Jake

"I know who Embry's father is." Dead silence. Not a word spoken. I could see Embry's face, surprise, wonder, anger. I don't blame him; I had hid it for so long.

"How long have you known this Sam?" – Embry. His face was nothing but anger now. He knew. He knew that I had known this whole time and didn't have the courage to tell him what had happened.

"For a while. But, before you get pissed, I have a good reason why I didn't want to tell you." – Sam

"Oh really? Well you better fucking get explaining." – Embry. That was the most he had ever spoken to me, or anybody that wasn't Quil, and the most anger I had ever seen on one face, besides Bella. I had made some enemies in the form of relatives, and I didn't like it.

"My dad, your dad, Bella's dad, we all have the same father. He was going to tell you, but your mother didn't want him to. She told him he had no right to know you, and that it was all his fault she was an alcoholic." As soon as that came out of my mouth, my siblings got as angry as you can without phasing, and Paul trying to stop Bella didn't sit well with me.

"You know Sam; it's never your father's fault. It's always somebody else's fault. I can see where you get it from! You, and unfortunately mine and Embry's, dad have no idea how to take responsibility for anything! You are so fucking selfish! – Bella

"All those times I asked you if you know, and you just got mad at me, you knew! What kind of alpha are you to not help a pack mate, to tell the truth like you always tell us to! You're just a big fucking hypocrite! – Embry

I knew I needed to let them get it all out, but I felt the need to defend myself.

"I'm sorry guys, but he made some bad decisions, and there is nothing we can do about that now. I know Embry that I should have told you sooner, but I didn't know how. But then Bella phased and found out, and my father is coming tomorrow, and I wanted you to be prepared."

"You did a nice job of that didn't you? Destroyed my relationship between my father and me, and kept it from Embry all this time. If anybody here is to blame Sam, it's you!" - Bella

"She's got a point there. One thing good came out of you being an asshole though. I got an awesome sister that actually might give a shit. A pack mate who doesn't care how shy I am. A friend, who actually listens. So excuse me Sam, and the rest of you, if I don't give a fuck if my father is coming tomorrow. I wouldn't want to know him if he was rich and got back with my mother." He fled the house with Bella and Paul, and I could feel the hatred he had for me. It was a horrible feeling.

"Nice going Sam. You may be my alpha, but you made a horrible decision and you are going have to own up to that." - Jared

"Yeah. And earn back the trust of your pack. Especially Bella and Embry. Can you imagine how they feel?" - Jake

"No Jake. I really can't. What do you think Quil?" He didn't say anything, just got up and left a look of disgust on his face. Tomorrow was not going to be a good day.

"Go patrol with him Jared. Try to get him to talk will you?"

"I'll try Sam. But you did just hurt his best friend. That isn't easily forgiven either."

"Ok. Go home Jake. Tell your dad. He needs to be prepared for the shit that will most likely go down tomorrow."

"All right Sam. See you later."

Well… I screwed that up big time.

-Bella POV-

I was so pissed. I had sent Paul off so I could talk to Embry. But not much talking was going on. He was pissed to. Don't blame him.

Neither one of us wanted to meet our 'father'. But we had to, it was a rule. Stupid Fucking rules. I'd rather have to put up with the Cullen's right now.

_Bella? – Embry_

_Yeah? – Bella_

_You don't mind me being shy do you? – Embry_

_Of course not. I used to be like that. I still kind of am. It's just that being a stupid werewolf gave me quite the temper. – Bella_

_I hear you there. – Embry_

_You are almost as bad as Paul. – Jared_

_Fuck you Jared. Keep Paul out of this. – Bella_

_Sorry. Just ignore me. – Jared_

_I'm trying. – Bella_

_Well we have to meet Mr. Joshua Uley tomorrow. But, he ain't no father of mine. – Embry_

_No, he isn't. – Bella_

_It'll be all good Em. I got your back guys. Sam and his jerk-off Dad ain't got anything on me. – Quil_

_Ok Quil. I will keep that in mine. But I got to go. Paul and I are going out. See you guys tomorrow. – Bella_

_See you Bella. – Jared, Quil, Embry._

* * *

**_A/N: There it is. Next chapter something happens to Bella after something horrible is said to her from a pack member. So… who do you want the asshole to be? You tell me because I have no idea, but something happens to her, so be sure to check in soon. REVIEWS!_**


	10. What Have I Done?

**A/N: Thanks to ****_Addelynne Bixby_**** and ****_thiree_****, I could finally do this chapter. REVIEWS!**

* * *

What Have I Done?

-Bella POV-

It was time to go to that damned bonfire and meet my lovey father. (Note extremely heavy sarcasm.) I knew shit was going to go down, but it was inevitable. If it didn't happen now, it would have to be some other time, And I would have to run in to him if he was staying with Sam.

In all honesty, I just wanted to stay at home with Paul. After our date last night, I realized how in love with him I really was. I just hope he feels the same.

-Paul POV-

I had been dreading this night, but here it was. I didn't know if I would be able to contain myself if they insulted her anymore. I was so madly in love with her, and I didn't like it when they yelled at her like that. Or each other for that matter.

The fact that Sam had been keeping all those things to himself was enough to make the entire pack wary. If he was hiding those things, what else could he be hiding. Sometimes I just wish Jake would step up and be Alpha.

But then again, Sam had been like this the longest, and maybe he had been hiding it for the best. I guess we will find out tonight.

-Sam POV-

My dad would be here any minute. I was so incredibly nervous, I was making Emily nervous. And she is never nervous.

There was a knock on the door, and I knew it was him. That same smell of pine and ocean that I remembered as a kid told me it was him, and that he hadn't changed very much. I opened the door, and he looked as young as when he moved.

"Sam! It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you to Dad."

"So how have you been?"

"Ok. Well… given the circumstances."

"Yes. Hopefully I can make amends with Bella and Embry tonight. They deserve the whole story."

"Yeah. I had a hard time getting them to listen to the basic parts. Even Embry, who is probably the most calm, shy soul you would ever meet. Especially in our pack."

"Yeah. I don't think we could ever imagine what I must feel like for them. There lives just changed so suddenly. Nobody enjoys that."

"I hear you there."

"So… where is this lovely fiancé of yours."

"I'm right here. It's nice to meet you Mr. Uley."

"Please sweetheart, call me Joshua. It's nice to finally meet you as well."

"Ok Sam. The food is all done. We just need to get it on the truck."

"Ok Em. I'll take care of it."

I started loading the shot-ton of food into the back of my pick-up. I was happy that Emily liked my dad, and vice versa. It would be hard if they weren't ok with each other. I know he hadn't liked Leah.

When I had finished packing up the food, we all got into my truck and headed to the beach. I could tell when we got there that most everybody was there.

"Hay guys! Help me unload this food!" The majority of the guys came over, with the exception of Bella and Embry.

"I'm going to go talk to the Elders. I'll catch up with you later." – Joshua

"Ok Dad." – Sam

-Joshua Uley POV-

I was so fucking nervous. I had been looking forward to this day for a long time, but now that it was here, I almost didn't know how to handle. Actually, I really didn't. If only my wife was still alive, she would know what to do.

I wondered if Bella and Embry knew she had passed, or how they would take it when they found out. If she hadn't of passed, I would have told Bella a long time ago. With or without Charlie's consent. But, if she hadn't of passed, Embry wouldn't be here. And even if I hadn't been in his life, he was still my son, and I loved him all the same.

If only his bitch of a mother had let me tell him, let me see him .This whole thing could have been a lot different.

But, I can't go back and change anything, not that I truly want to, and I have to deal with the cards I have been dealt.

I reached where the Elders were standing. Might as well postpone the inevitable as long as I can.

"Hello Billy, Quil, Harry. It's nice to see you all again."

"Joshua. You haven't aged a day since you've been gone." – Billy

"You don't look so bad yourself old timer." - Joshua

"What brings you back to La Push Joshua?" – Harry

"Well, I need to take care of some family business. But I'm staying with Sam until I find a house of my own. I plan to stay here permanently." - Joshua

"Good for you, but can you take care of that business after we do our thing?" – Old Quil

"Sure thing. So… any new imprints lately? Sam's been telling me you've had more than usual." – Joshua

"Well, young Quil imprinted on a young child named Claire, Sam on Emily, and Paul… on Bella." – Billy. What? No fucking way was that little bastard going to have anything to do with my Bella.

"Before you get all angry, the pack has already settled… most of there differences and they don't need you causing more trouble. Go talk to Sam. He will explain." – Billy.

"You bet your ass he will." And with that I stalked off into the direction of Sam, who was having a conversation with a few of his pack members. At this point, I don't care if I interrupted, he had some explaining to do.

-Sam POV-

I was talking with Jared and Jake when I saw, out of the corner of my eye, my father angrily stalking towards me. I remembered from my childhood how bad his tempers could be. The only person who truly knew how to handle my father angry was my mother. But she is gone.

"You, me, over here. Now!" – Joshua

My packmates gave me a wary glance before going to talk to the rest of the group. Try as they might to not be able to hear our oncoming conversation, they would be able to hear us if we were on opposite ends of the beach.

"Why didn't you tell me that little bastard imprinted on Bella?! Don't you think that was important information!?"

"Keep your fucking voice down. You don't need all of La Push hearing us." Just like my dad to make a big scene. I didn't need Paul mad at me to, he had already said his peace.

"Like a give a rat's ass at this point. Now start explaining before I go over there and I ask him myself."

"Ask what? He imprinted on Bella. It's as simple as that."

"Really Sam? How would you feel if your only daughter got imprinted on by the man whore of La Push."

"I don't know. But what I do know is that Paul being a man whore is a stupid rumor started over a girl when he was in high school. It's not true, and I would appreciate it if you would show my packmates some respect. I love you dad, but you are not going to get Bella to like you if you are rude and disrespect her imprint."

"I guess you're right. So how is she taking the whole being a wolf thing?"

"It's not the being a wolf part that is the problem. I kind of think she actually likes it. She's always running around as a wolf, even when she doesn't have to patrol."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah. But she still hates our guts. I wish mom were here. She would know what to do."

"I know son, but we can do anything about that. Let's go hear the legends. Then we can talk with everybody. Alright?"

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan."

-Bella POV-

I could hear there entire conversation. I was almost pissed enough to go over there and speak my mind, but Paul calmed me down. God Bless him. I was also grateful to Sam, as hard as I is to admit, that he had defended Paul. I still didn't want to talk to him though.

Billy called us over to the fire to start the legends. Even though I had heard them many times as a child, it felt different knowing that they were real and you lived it.

As Billy started the legends, with Paul on one side of me and Embry on the other, I felt comfortable. I sunk into my own mind, imagining what it might have looked like to run free as a wolf all those years ago. Beautiful and free.

Sometimes, if Paul was on patrol, my heart would ache to run free in the forest. I would phase, and even Paul knew then that I wanted my thoughts to be my own. To not interrupt me. As much as I loved Paul, and as much as it hurt to be far from him for too long, it hurt almost as much when my wolf felt trapped in my own body. To not let nature take its course. I would even hunt as my wolf, and it grossed some of my packmates out, but my wolf was at peace when I let it take control.

I was so emersed in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that Billy was done telling the legends and was about to announce Paul and me as imprints. I couldn't help but notice the grimace on my 'father's' face. He could be upset about it all he wanted, it wasn't going to change my mind. The elders left and everybody grabbed something to eat. There was chatter all around, but I was thinking about what I was going to say to Joshua. Finally, everybody finished up and gathered back around the fire. Here goes nothing.

-Paul POV-

At this point, I was worried about Bella. She had a horrible temper, and all those arguments had just made it worse. I knew my loyalties were with Bella, they always would be. I wouldn't want to change that for the world.

"Ok. I guess I will start. I am Joshua Uley. I believe you all know of me." – Joshua

"Just get it out Dad, Don't drag it out." – Sam

"I'll start with Bella then. I am truly sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I could make a million excuses as to why I didn't, but in reality, it was because I was a coward. I didn't know how to tell you. I was afraid you would hate me and not want anything to do with me. But that was a mistake, I know now I should have told you . I'm sorry." He kept looking at her, waiting for her response. I didn't think she was going to say anything, but Bella always does something unexpected.

"I've already gotten apologies for 'not being told'. What I want to know is why you gave me up. Or why you didn't want me." - Bella

"But we did want you. We wanted you so badly, but we couldn't care for you properly, like you deserved. But Charlie and Renee could. We were planning to let them care for you until we got back on our feet. We had all we could do to take care of Sam. But your mother passed away from a brain aneurism."

"Sam didn't tell me that. Why didn't you tell me?!" – Bella

"Go figure. Keeping more secrets. What else did we expect Bella?" - Embry

"Stay out of this Embry. She wasn't even your mother." – Sam

"Enough! Let me finish saying what I have to say." He had managed in the first five minutes to piss me, Bella, Embry, and Sam, although indirectly, off. This was going to go just splendid.

"Fine. But if I find out about anymore secrets, I'm out." – Bella

"Me two."

"Ok. After my wife died, I became kind of depressed. I started sleeping around with many different woman. The last woman was Kate Call. She got pregnant, but when Embry was born, she told me she didn't want me to have anything to do with him. That I wouldn't be a good enough father for him/ So I stopped sleeping around, got a steady job that paid well, and I tried to get her to change her mind. She wouldn't though. My job then took me to California, and I couldn't do anything about. But I'm back now and I want to make amends."

"Perfect timing huh? What took so long? Guilty conscience? But nevermind, you already apologized for that, so it makes all ok right? No. It's going to take a lot more than an apology and an explanation to make it right. Why don't you start with actually trying to be a father instead of running from your problems? How do you think Embry feels. You tried _real hard_ to get her to change her mind, but you just left. That sounds real fatherly to me." Throughout her whole rant, Joshua just took. He knew he deserved. He had spent Bella and Embry's whole lives running from his issues, from his problems, and it would take the rest of his life to make up for it.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" – Sam. Everybody's head snapped towards Sam. Bitch? I don't fucking think so.

-Everybody's POV-

"Bitch?! Oh hell no! You're the one who's been keeping all these things from us, important things. Why should we trust you as our leader if you can't even tell us the truth!? " – Sam.

"I don't have to take this from you! I'll just alpha order you ass to shut the hell up!" At this point, most of the pack were shaking, especially Bella, Paul was holding Bella back, and Joshua was holding Sam back. Nobody was ready for what happened next.

"Really? I am Joshua Uley's daughter. 100% Quileute. I am just as much Alpha as you are. So is Embry. So fuck you! You can't make me do shit!" Everybody seemed to realize the truth in that sentence. She was, in fact, just as much alpha as Sam was. The only one that could overpower everybody was Jake, and he didn't have the guts to do it.

"That's fine! But just remember you are the whore of this pack. And a traitor. Jumping right from a fucking leech to a no-good man whore. Nobody fucking wants you here. Especially me." It was eerily quiet for what seemed like forever, but inside, Bella was seething. A whore? Who was he to judge people, especially based on an imprint. What she said next was said with a calm, menacing, evil voice.

"I'M a whore? Because of MY decisions? Look at you Sam. You're the one that abandoned our loving girlfriend for a month. And when you came back, you didn't have the fucking guts to tell her, like a real man, what had happened. And then you just left her for her cousin. Without any time in between? And I'M the whore? But that's ok. If you don't want me in your pack, it would be my greatest pleasure to Leave and never come back!" With that, she turned and left. Not even Paul followed. They knew she needed to be alone for a little while.

But yet one person's agony stood out among all other's. Sam. As soon as the words had left his mouth, in a rush of anger it had been, he regretted them. He knew what he had said was wrong and evil. Nobody should be treated like that.

And then there was Paul. He was beyond pissed. The only thing keeping him from ripping Sam apart limb by limb was that it would just upset Bella even more.

They were all silent. Nobody moved, that is, until a pained, ear-splitting howl was sent through the air. But it wasn't just an 'I feel so horrible' howl, it was an 'somebody fucking help me' howl. They all phased trying there hardest to get to her.

But when they got there, it was the worst thing they could ever, in there wildest, most demented dream, imagine.

She was dying.

* * *

**A/N: What happened? Hee hee hee. Guess you will just have to wait and find out.**

**On my Microsoft Word app, this one chapter was 2,920 words and 7 freaking pages. Took forever, but I hope you liked it.**

**Now, they have hashed the majority of it all out, and all they have to deal with now is Bella. Sam won't be the bad guy for much longer, and their will definitely be more Paul and Bella.**

**Oh, and certain golden eyed vampires are coming back.**

**Would anybody be willing to write a lemon between Bella and Paul? It won't be used in the very next chapter, but in one of the next few. I want to do it but have no idea how. I never have before. Just wondering if anyone would do it. It would be a huge favor and I would totally owe you.**

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
